


The Answers You Seek

by StrikerStiles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kelimeleri o kadar hafife alıyorsun ki. Konuşurken elindeki kılıcı etrafa savurup duran küçük bir çocuktan farkın yok, kelimelerin keskin kenarları olduğunu unutuyorsun, birilerine saplanabileceklerini unutuyorsun-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answers You Seek

“Loki?”

Yanında biri var. Bunu daha önce nasıl farketmediğini merak ediyor, varlığı o kadar yadsınamaz şekilde gerçek ki.

“Loki.” Eller. Ona dokunuyor, sıcak. Soğuk. Sıcak. Bir türlü hangisi olduğuna karar veremiyor.

Dudaklar. Adını şekillendiren, bir gülüşün etrafında kıvrılan dudaklar. Teninde antik, unutulmuş bir yolu yeniden keşfeder gibi dolaşıyor.

“Loki.” Ses o kadar tanıdık ki, merak, içinde her şeyi kaplayan kar gibi yayılıyor ama gözlerini açmak istemiyor. Açarsa ne göreceğinden emin olamıyor.

“Loki.” Elleri kıyafetlerine uzanıyor ve kendisi, ona engel olmak yerine yardım ediyor. Körlemesine uzattığı parmakları pantolonunun bağcıklarını buluyor ve bu yanındakinin gülmesini sağlıyor. Daha da tanıdık bir ses. O kadar tanıdık ki-

“Loki.” Sıcak. Soğuk. Sıcak-

Neden adını söyleyip duruyor? Eller, üzerinden süzülür gibiler, ona dokunuyor mu yoksa aralarında havanın hafifliği mi bir an için emin olamıyor. Eller, daha aşağı kayıyorlar, kalbine dokunuyor, sadece bir anlığına. Daha aşağı. Midesi kendini asla açılmayacak düğümlere çevriyor. Daha aşağı. Daha-ah. Bir an düşüncelerinin hepsi uçup gidiyor, biri beynine kızgın bir demir dokundurmuş gibi. Eller, oraya dokunuyor ve Loki ağzının açıldığını hissedebiliyor, ses tellerinin umutsuzca titreşmesini, kendi içini titreten, kırık bir ses üretmesini duyabiliyor.

“Loki.” dediğinde onun sesi de kendisininkinin eşi.

Eller. Sonra dudaklar.

Yer altından kayıyormuş gibi, sanki dalgaların üzerinde yatıyor ve onlar onu kıyıdan uzağa taşıyor. Birden bir şeylere tutunmak istiyor. Elleri havada, boşlukta asılı kalıyorlar, sadece bir an. Sonra onun saçlarını buluyor, parmaklarına dolanan altın rengi saçlar, gözleri kapalıyken bile onun ışıltısını görebiliyor, güneşin gözkapaklarında bıraktığı damga gibi.

Bir saniye.

Saçlarının rengini nereden biliyor?

“Loki?” Dudakları karnına doğru kaymış, artık biliyor ve durmasının bir yolu yok. Ona doğru merakla bakan gözlerin mavi olduğunu biliyor. Gözlerini açsa, kimi göreceğini biliyor. O yüzden onları açmıyor. Asla. Bitene kadar.

Uyanana kadar.

************  
O sabah uyandığında Loki'nin aklındaki ilk düşünce rezalet haldeki çarşaflarını hizmetçilerden nasıl saklayacağı oluyor. O kadar sık olmaya başladı ki bu, içinde panik bile yaratmıyor artık, tuhaf bir donukluk sadece, biraz da iç sıkıntısı. Çarşafların hepsini camdan dışarı atmak geçiyor içinden ama bunu açıklaması daha da zor olur. Onun yerine yatağın üzerinde çarşaf varmış gibi görünmesini sağlayacak basit bir ilüzyon kuruyor ve kirli çarşaflarını da dolabının altına tıkıştırıyor. Onları bir ara yıkaması gerekecek.  
Bunun neden olup durduğu üzerine kafa yormayı reddediyor. Sadece kahvaltıya ihtiyacı var, biraz yürüyüşe ve temiz havaya. Sonra her şey düzelecek. Bugün bütün gün antrenmanları var, her gün olduğu gibi, Loki onu akşama kadar hiç görmeyeceğini biliyor. Kendisini şanslı saymalı, eğer sabah onu görmek zorunda kalsaydı, yüzüne nasıl bakabilirdi bundan emin değil. O anda onunla konuşabileceğinden emin değil.

O anda kimseyle konuşabileceğinden emin değil.

Mutfağa farkedilmeden girmek artık onun için çocuk oyuncağı, yine de dikkat çekmemek için çok fazla şey almıyor. Ekmek, birkaç incir, biraz bal, biraz şarap, biraz da peynir. Mutfak o kadar çok kişiyi besliyor ki farkedilmesi için en az birkaç günlük yemeğin kaybolması gerektiğini biliyor, içi rahat. Kimse anlamayacak. Yine de bu kadarını yiyebileceğinden emin değil, hepsini düşünmeden deri torbanın içine atıyor.

Her zaman oturduğu ağacın altına çöktüğünde zamandan haberi yok ama henüz sabahın erken saatleri olmalı, güneşe rağmen asılı kalan serinlik var. Güneş yükselince dağılacak, Loki ağzına birkaç lokma tıkıp kendini çiğnmeye zorlarken kollarını ovuşturarak güneşi izliyor. O kadar yavaş yükseliyor ki, Asgard'da her şey o kadar yavaş değişiyor ki bu içine sıkıntı veriyor. Kendisi çok çabuk değişiyor. Bir de kardeşi. Onu ismiyle düşünmek istemiyor, o sabah değil.

Bu rüyalar bir ay kadar önce başladılar, 17. doğum gününden birkaç hafta sonra. Hiç değişmiyorlar, her zaman aynı şekilde başlıyor ve bitiyor. Her seferinde kim olduğunu merak ediyor ve uyanmasına birkaç saniye kala anlıyor. Ve anladığı şey bir dahaki rüyasına kadar ona eziyet etmeye devam ediyor.

Loki ondan hoşlanmıyor. En azından o şekilde değil. Zaten ondan o şekilde hoşlanmaması gerekiyor, her durumda yanlış bu. Onların durumunda daha da yanlış. Aynı anda her şeyi görebiliyor, bütün olasılıkları. Odin'in öfkesini ve Freya'nın utancı. 9 diyarın her birinde dolaşan fısıltılar. Bir daha asla başkalarının önünde birbirlerine bakamamaları, her şeyden hikayeler üreten dedikodular. Onları lanetlemek için toplanan gözler, binlercesi, “sapkın” kelimesini şekillendiren dudaklar-

Loki derin bir nefes alıyor, bunun olmasına izin vermeyecek. Bu olmayacak çünkü kimseye anlatmayacak. Kimse bilmeyecek, hatta kendisini bile bilmediğine inandıracak. Sonra o başkasıyla evlenecek zaten, kendisi de birileriyle evlenmek zorunda kalacak. Odin başka türlü olmasına izin vermez.

Bu rüyaların geldikleri gibi bitmelerini diliyor ama bir yandan da bir daha geri gelmemelerinden korkuyor. Rüyasında, hala bilmediği sürece huzurlu çünkü. Güvenli. Sevildiğinden emin. Gerçek hayatta da böyle hissettiği bir zaman vardı, daha çocuklarken ve kardeşi ondan başka kimseye bakmazken. Çok uzun zaman oldu. Kardeşinin ilgisi ondan çalınalı çok uzun zaman oldu.

Bunları düşünmek istemiyor. Gerçekten istemiyor, hepsini aklından çıkarıp kilitleyebilmesinin bir yolu olsaydı bir saniye bile tereddüt etmezdi, bundan neredeyse emin.

Saatlerce orada oturuyor, bazen bir şeyler yiyerek, bazen yeni öğrendiği basit numaraların prartiğini yaparak. Bazen de kendine engel olamayarak düşünüyor.

En sonunda kalkıp toplantığında güneş en tepede, öğle vakti. Ana kapıya giden yolda antrenman alanının yanından geçmek zorunda, bir saniyeliğine ilgisini çalıyor. Yüzleri gözleri toz içinde, nefes nefese birbirlerine gülerek bir şeyler söyleyen insanlar, hepsinin ortasında o, güneş tarafından kutsanmış gibi ışıldıyor. Loki'nin gözlerini onun üzerinden çekmesi ciddi bir çaba gerektiriyor bu kez, güneşin altında durduğu her saniyede canı daha çok acıyormuş gibi geliyor. Odasına kadar hiç durmuyor, selamlara karşılık vermiyor, hatta annesinin sorduğu bir soruyu aceleyle geçiştiriyor.

En sonunda kapıyı arkasından kapatıp derin bir nefes aldığında ağzında o kadar acı bir tat var ki, dünyadaki bütün balı toplasa bile onu geçirmeye yetmeyeceğini biliyor.

 

*****************  
Korkuyla beklediği akşam yemeği saati geldiğinde Loki önce gitmemeyi düşünüyor. Bir bahane uydurması zor olmaz, hasta olduğunu söyleyebilir örneğin. Freya hiçbir hizmetkara izin vermeden tepsisini kendisi getirir, bunu biliyor. Odasının yalnızlığında annesiyle beraber oturmak fikri içini ılıtıyor bir an ama sonra bunu yapamayacağını düşünüyor. Hayatı boyunca ondan kaçamaz, mümkün değil bu. Bu sefer kendisine izin verirse bir daha bu cesareti toplayabileceğinden emin değil.

Çimen lekeli kıyafetlerini yenileriyle değiştirirken elleri titriyor, öyle ki savaş kapıda olsa ve zırhını kuşanıyor olsa bu kadar tireyemezlerdi, emin bundan.

Salon yine dolu, sohbet ve kahkahalar kulaklarına dolarken içine bir sıkıntı çöküyor, odasına geri dönmek ve hasta olduğu haberini vermek için hala geç değil. Sonra kendi kendine öfkelenerek ilerlemeye başlıyor, o pek çok şey olabilir ama korkak değil. Bunu, şüphesi olan herkese ispatlamaya hazır, hatta söz konusu kişi kendisi olsa bile.

Yine de kendine biraz izin veriyor ve kardeşiyle arkadaşlarından uzağa, muhafızların yakınına oturuyor.

“Loki!” onun tanıdık sesi bütün gürültülerin üzerinden ona ulaşmayı başarıyor. “Neden bu kadar uzak oturuyorsun?”

“Lütfen, biz basit insalara varlığını bahşet.” diyor Fandral, sesinden alay damlıyor. Loki buna alışkın, onunla her zaman böyle konuşuyorlar ama o gece sabrı incecik bir dal gibi, çatlamak için bahane arıyor sadece.

Loki onu duymamış gibi yapıyor.

“Bu gece yeni numaralar yok mu?” diyor bu kez Volstagg. “Kendi elimize çatal batırmamızı sağlamayacak mısın?”

Adil olmak gerekirse, Loki bunu yaptığını kabul ediyor. Ama o gün iyi bir günü değil. O gün kötü bir gün. Çok, çok kötü bir gün.

Başını çevirip onlara baktığında Sif'le göz göze geliyor, Sif her zamanki gibi sessiz, yüzünde bir sırıtıştan eser yok. Onun da bu durumdan memnun olmadığını görebiliyor. İçlerinde en akıllısı her zaman o olmuştu, hakkını vermesi gerek. Kardeşininse yüzünde belirli bir ifade yok, gülümsemekle gülümsememek arasında sıkışmış gibi bir hali var. Loki'ye doğrudan bakmıyor, omzunun hizasında bir yere bakıyor.

Loki o anda ona vurmayı her şeyden daha çok istiyor.

“Üzgünüm.” diyor nezaket akan bir sesle. “Bugün sizin algılayamayacağınız kadar karmaşık şeyler üzerinde çalışıyordum.”

Karşıdan bir ıslık geliyor ve Volstagg'ın alaycı gülüşü biraz daha genişliyor.

“Öyle mi? Ne gibi, bir leydinin kalbini çalmanı sağlayacak bir şey mi?”

Gülüyorlar. Loki kendini kızgın bile hissetmiyor artık, sadece bezgin. Bugünün artık bitmesini istiyor.

“Elbette.” diyor sahte bir gülümsemeyle ve bunun üzerine Thor gerçekten gülümseyerek karşılık veriyor. Loki'nin ne kadar inandırıcı bir sahte gülüşü olduğunu bilmiyor. O bile bilmiyor, bunu kimsenin öğrenmemesi için çok uğraştı.

“Belki gizli formülünü bizimle de paylaşmalısın.” Fandral ağzına bir üzüm atıyor. “Anlarsın ya, herkesin zaman zaman ihtiyacı olabilir.”

Gülüşmeler. Loki yüzünü ellerine gömmemek için bir savaş veriyor.

“Ya da belki bu konudaki bilgeliğinle bizi aydınlatırsın?” diyor Volstagg. “Leydiler arasındaki popüleriten düşünülürse.”

Bu kısım doğru. Leydiler Loki'yle konuşmaktan çok hoşlanıyorlar, tek sorun bu leydilerin yaşıtı olmaması.

“Fandral dururken bu konuda konuşmayı hayal bile edemem.” diyor Loki kuru bir sesle. Bu konuşmadan kurtulmak istiyor ama kaçmak da istemiyor.

“Onur duyarım.” Fandral eliyle abartılı bir selam veriyor. “Bilgeliğim emrinizde.”

“Belki de onu ihtiyacı olan birine sunmalısın.” Loki düşünmemeye çalışıyor, Sif'in nasıl onun tam yanında oturduğunu, kollarının her kıpırdayışlarında birbirine değdiğini düşünmemeye çalışıyor. Parmakları masanın kenarını o kadar sıkıyor ki eklemleri beyazlaşıyor.

“Neden, majestelerinin kalbi hiçbir leydinin ısıtamayacağı kadar buzla mı kaplı yoksa?”

Bu sözler o zamana kadar duydukları içinde en hafifi belki, ama en çok canını acıtanlar da onlar oluyor. Kalbimde buz yok.

“Belki.” diyor, sesi istediği gibi keyifli. “Belki de değil. Sana söyleyeceğimden değil.” İştahsızlığına rağmen bir elmayı ısırıyor, lokması ağzında büyüyor gibi, tadını alamıyor.

Islıklar yükseliyor, ve Hogun hafifçe kıkırdıyor. Çok içmiş olmalı, Loki buradan onun bardağını birinin alması gerektiğini görebilirken arkadaşlarının bunu akıl edememeleri içler acısı.

“Bütün diyarların en kutsanmış leydisinin adı ne?” diye soruyor Fandral. Loki'nin gözleriyse Sif'i izliyor, Thor ona bir şey söylemek için eğildiğinde yüzleri neredeyse birbirine değecek kadar yakınlaşıyor. Saçları birbirine değiyor, sadece bir an ama Loki öfkesinin yanmaya başladığını hisedebiliyor, buradan uzaklaşmak ve giderken masayı ateşe vermek istiyor.

“Ne yazık ki öğrenemeyeceksin.” diyor sakince, içi öfkeyle kaynarken sesini bu kadar sakin çıkarmayı başarması kendini bile şaşırtıyor. “Sarhoşlarla sohbet etmekten pek hoşlanmıyorum, ne yazık ki, size iyi geceler.”

Arkasından bir şey bağırdığını duyuyor ama ne dediğini anlayacak kadar yakın değil. Salonda çıkana kadar ölçülü adımlarla, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yürüyor, hatta annesi onu durdurup yarın ne denemek istediğiyle ilgili bir şeyler sorduğunda sabahki hatasını telafi edebilmek için uzun ve nazik bir cevap veriyor. Koridora adım attığındaysa bütün ateş aniden geri geliyor, eğer onlar kadar aptal olsa duvarlardan birine tekme atardı ama böyle gereksiz bir şey yapmak istemiyor. Odasına gidip kendine parçalayacak bir şeyler bulacak, kirli çarşafları bu iş için çok iyi olabilir.

Sonra arkasındaki ayak seslerinin farkına varıyor, kim olduğunu düşünmesine gerek bile yok.

“Bir şey mi var?”

Loş ışıkta bile hala parlak, sanki kendi ışığı varmış gibi. Loki onun yüzüne bakarken Sif'inkini görebiliyor, birbirlerine nasıl uyduklarını hatılayabiliyor. Kalbinde bir diken varmış gibi, ama bu kez ağlayarak annesine koşamaz, bu annesinin bile affedemeyeceği bir şey.

“Aynısını sana soracaktım.” diyor kardeşi sakince. Üzerinde hala zırhı var, hatta pelerini bile. Her zaman törene ya da savaşa hazırmış gibi gezmekten hoşlanıyor. Ya da belki bu gece bir yere gidecek.

Bu düşünce yüzündeki sükuneti bir an bozuyor ama toparlaması da sadece o kadar sürüyor, bir an. Thor farkı görmüş gibi değil.

“Arkadaşların benden hoşlanmıyorlar.” diyor basit bir açıklamayla. Onunla konuşmak istemiyor.

“Sanki sen onlara bayılıyorsun.” 

Loki en çok da bırakmadığında ondan nefret ediyor.

“Aptal olduklarını düşünüyorum, evet.”

“Sif'in bile mi?” 

Adını söylemesi Loki'nin içinde bir şeyleri kırıyor. Elbette, biricik Sif'e kötü bir şey söylemesine izin vermeyecek.

Yine de sesini sakin ve serin tutmayı başarıyor.

“Leydi Sif'in konuyla ilgisini çözebilmiş değilim-”

“Ondan hoşlanıyorsun.”

Bunu duymayı o kadar beklemiyor ki birkaç saniye diyecek bir şey bulamıyor.

“Saçmalık-”

“Hiç de değil. Onunla kavga ettiğini asla görmedim. Üstelik gözlerini ondan alamıyorsun-”

Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilir? Loki öfkeyle odasına giriyor ve kardeşi de peşinden geliyor elbette. Bu kısmı hesaplamamıştı.

“Saçma sapan sonuçlara atlamışsın, kardeşim, sana yemin edebilirim ki senin sevgili Leydi Sif'in birazcık bile ilgimi çekmiyor-”

“O halde kim?” Yüzüne sabırsız bir ifade yerleşiyor, konuştuğundayse sesi alaycı. “Herkesten üstün olan Loki'nin ilgisini çekmeyeyi başaran kim var?”

Bu konuşmayı ilk yapışları değil. Bininci de değil. Ortada bir yerdeler ve Loki şimdiden çok yorgun hissediyor.

“Kimse.Aylardır aynı şeyi söylüyorum ama görünüşe göre bunu algılama gücün yok. Kimseyle ilgilenmiyorum, şimdi odamdan çık-”

“Beni kovuyor musun, kardeşim?”

“Aslına bakarsan az önce kovdum bile. Şimdi beni yalnız bırakırsan, pratik yapmam gerek.”

“Sana her zaman takılıyorlar, bu sefer neden bu kadar büyük bir olay haline geldiğini anlayamıyorum-”

Konuşmayı başka bir yöne çekmeyi umuyor, arkadaşlarından bahsederse ilgisini yeterince dağıtabilir belki.

“Benim için her zaman büyük bir olaydı, sen göremeyecek kadar körsün sadece. Sorun söyledikleri şeyler değil, onları söylemelerinin sebebi. Bana saygı duymuyorlar.”

“Sen onlara duyuyor musun?” Tuzağına düşmüş gibi görünüyor.

“Gerektiğinde.”

“Belki de onlar da senin için aynısını düşünüyorlardır?”

“Ben prensim.” Loki bunun kulağa kibirli gelmesini planlamıştı, ama öylerken sanki insanlık adına acı çekmesi için seçildiğini söylemiş gibi hissediyor.

“Öylesin. Ama dürüst değilsin-”

“Asla öyle bir söz vermedim.”

“Bana bile söylemeyecek misin gerçekten?” Sandığı kadar aptal değil.

“Milyonuncu kez tekrarlıyorum, söylenecek bir şeyim yok. Şimdi odamdan çık, lütfen.”

Kapıya doğru dönüyor, kapının kapanma sesi duyuluyor. Ama dönüp baktığında hala odada.

“Loki?”

“Neden hala buradasın?”

“Yalan söylediğini görebiliyorum-”

“O halde bana bakma.” Sırf kendini meşgul tutabilmek için kitaplarının sırasını değiştirip duruyor.

“Loki, bana doğruyu söyleyene kadar buradan çıkmayacağım. O yüzden de-”

Öfkeyle elindeki kitapları yatağa fırlatıyor.

“Sana doğruları borçlu değilim-”

“Doğru, değilsin. Yine de onları paylaşmana engel değil bu-”

“Ama bu konudaki isteksizliğim engel.”

“Yapma, bilinen bütün diyarlarda sana elini vermeyecek tek bir leydi olmadığını biliyoruz. Bu kadar gizlediğine göre önemli biri olmalı-”

Loki onu öldürmek istiyor. Onu geri getirebileceğinden emin olsaydı o anda kesinlikle yapmış olurdu, biliyor.

“Nereden çıkardın?”

“Neyi?”

“Bir leydi olduğunu?”

“Yani değil mi?” Sesindeki şaşkınlık duyulabiliyor, başka bir şey aramak için ne kadar derini kazsa da bulamıyor. “Loki, değil mi?”

“Fark eder mi?”

“Hayır. Yine de doğruyu duymak istiyorum.”

“Değil.” Kendine inanamıyor. Konuşmayı bırakması gerek, daha fazlasını öğrenmesine izin veremez. “İşte, duydun. Şimdi gider misin?”

“Muhafizlardan biri mi?”

Aptal, aptal. Bu kez bunu kendisine mi diyor ona mı tam emin olamıyor.

“Thor-”

“Sadece evet ya da hayır de-”

“Ama istemiyorum?”

“Arkadaşlarımdan biri mi?”

“Ah evet, yakaladın beni.” diyor Loki alayla, “Zihinsel aktiviteleri bir şeyleri tutmanın ötesine geçemeyen insanlar tam da benim tipimdir.”

“Dalga geçmeyi bırakıp söylersen ikimiz için de daha kolay olabilir-”

“Neden öğrenmek istiyorsun ki? Bildiğinde ne olacak?”

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece bilmek istiyorum.”

“Neden?”

“Biz kardeşiz, değil mi?”

“Ah, şimdi bunu mu söylüyorsun?” Sesindeki öfke çok çiğ, ikisini birden paralayabilecek kadar güçlü. “Ben senin hakkında bu kadarını biliyor muyum, kardeşim? Belki de bu delice öğrenme çabalarının arkasında Leydi Sif'in adını temizleme arzun yatıyordur?”

Yüz ifadesi gerçekten şaşırdığını gösteriyor.

“Ne demek istediğini anlamıyorum-”

“Ona aşık mısın?” Bunu sormanın ne kadar zor olduğunu bilseydi. Loki cevabından korktuğu soruları sormaması gerektiğini biliyor ama tıpkı annelerinin uyarılarına karşılık sihirli ateşin onları yakıp yakmayacağını denedikleri zamanki gibi, acıtacağını bile bile yapıyor.

“Loki, saçmalıyorsun.”

Sesindeki dürüstlük kalbindeki sızlamayı biraz olsun azaltıyor ama bununla yetinemez. Görünüşe göre konu o olduğunda Loki de en az diğer herkes kadar aptal.

“Belki de onunla yatıyor musun diye sormalıydım-”

“Sif'le aramızda Volstagg'la olmayan hiçbir şey yok.”

Alay, rahatlamasını saklamanın en kolay yolu.

“Bütün arkadaşlarınla bu kadar yakın olduğunuzdan haberim yoktu-” 

“Loki, konuyu değiştirme. Burada senden bahsediyoruz-”

“Ben de senden bahsetmek istiyorum, ya da daha önceki önerimi kabul edip çıkıp gidebilirsin.”

“Daha önce özel hayatıma dair bir merakın olduğunu hiç fark etmemiştim-”

“Çünkü yoktu. Bununla ilgili değil.”

“O zaman neden öğrenmek istiyorsun?”

“Çünkü sen benimkini öğrenmek istiyorsun? Karşılığını almadan kimseye bilgi vermem, bunu biliyor olmalısın-”

“Sen sadece korkuyorsun. Eğer sevdiğin kişiyi öğrenirsem kendini zayıf hissedeceksin-”

“Diyelim ki öyle, ki değil ama bir saniye için öyleymiş gibi yapalım. Öğrenmek istemenin sebebi bu mu, beni karşında zayıf görmek mi?”

“Böyle bir şeyi asla istemediğimi biliyorsun-”

Bu kez kendini tutamayıp gülüyor, kırık, acınası bir ses.

“Yalanlar-”

“Yalan söylemiyorum.”

“Ama doğru da söylemiyorsun.” Loki gözlerini onunkilere dikiyor. “Sana söylemeyeceğim.”

“Öğrenmemin başka yolları da olabilir-”

“Öyle mi? Merak ediyorum gerçekten, ne yapacaksın? Yüzüne baktığım herkesi bir listeye yazıp tek tek sorgulayacak değilsin herhalde-”

“Gereken buysa-”

“Bunu ne diye yapasın ki?”

“Çünkü benim kardeşimsin. İncinmeyeceğinden emin olmak isterim-”

“Benim incinip incinmemem ne zamandır önceliklerin arasında yer alıyor?”

“Bunu söyleyemezsin, Loki, bunun doğru olmadığını sen de biliyorsun. Sana zarar verilmesine izin vereceğim tek koşul yerde ölü yatıyor olmamdır.” Ona anlamasını umarak bakıyor, Loki bunu apaçık görebiliyor. “Sana zarar veren herkesi öldürürüm. Bunu biliyorsun.”

“Talihsiz bir durum.” Loki içini çekiyor. “Görüyorsun ya, o zaman bütün dostlarını öldürmen gerkecek sevgili kardeşim. Ah, korkarım ki kendini de öldürmen gerekecek-”

“Ben seni asla-”

“Thor, bu hızla yalan söylemeye devam edersen kıyamet üzerimize çökecek-”

“Senin için bu kadar önemli olduğunu bilseydim eğer- bu kadar önemsediğini bilseydim-”

“Farklı mı olurdu?” Loki'nin sesi kendi kulaklarına bile eski geliyor , çocukluktan kalma bir oyuncak gibi. O zamana değil de küçüklüklerine ait.

“Öyle olacağını biliyorsun.”

“Her şeyi bildiğimi varsayıyorsun.” Loki gergince gülümsüyor. “Her zaman. Bazı şeyleri bilmediğim aklına geldi mi hiç?”

“Benden fazlasını bildiğin kesin.” O da hafifçe gülümsüyor. Daha güvenli bir yere çıkmış olmak onu da rahatlatmış gibi.

“Seni geçmek zor bir iş değil.” Loki omuz silkiyor. “Soruma cevap vermedin.”

“Elbette geldi. Ama bu konuda değil, Loki. Benden şüphe etmemelisin, asla. Sana olan sevgimden-”

Bu kadarı çok fazla. Bütün ifkesi, kulaklarını uğuldatarak geri dönüyor.

“Odamdan çıkmanı istiyorum.” 

“Ne oldu şimdi?”

“Hiçbir şey. Odamdan çık-”

“Loki, yanlış bir şey söylediysem-”

“Çık şu lanet olası odadan!” Bir an durup sesinin duvarlardaki yankısını dinliyor, daha da bağırmak istemesine sebep oluyor bu ama kendini engelliyor. Tekrar konuştuğunda ses tonu normale dönmüş. “Kelimeleri o kadar hafife alıyorsun ki. Konuşurken elindeki kılıcı etrafa savurup duran küçük bir çocuktan farkın yok, kelimelerin keskin kenarları olduğunu unutuyorsun, birilerine saplanabileceklerini unutuyorsun-”

“Haklı olabilirsin. Ama sana yemin ederim bu kez seni bu kadar öfkelendirecek ne söylediğimi bilmiyorum-”

“Bana olan sevgin.” Loki bunu herkesçe bilinen bir şakaymış gibi, hafif bir gülüşle söylüyor. “Bu diyarda benden daha az sevdiğin herhangi bir şey olduğundan emin olabilseydim eğer-”

“Bunun doğru olduğuna inanıyor olamazsın-”

“Bana gayet olası göründü. Neden hala buradasın?”

“Sence neden?”

“Sinirimi bozmak hoşuna gidiyor çünkü, ya da benden emir almayı kendine yediremiyorsun, söz konusu benim odam olsa bile. Haklı mıyım?”

“Hayır.”

“Haklı olduğumu biliyorum-”

“Her şeyi bilmiyorsun-”

“Her şeyi değil. Ama yeterince biliyorum. Şimdi gider misin?”

“Neden gitmemi söyleyip duruyorsun?”

“Çünkü bu konuşmadan çok sıkıldım. Yeni bir şey söylediğimiz yok, sürekli aynı sözler, aynı sırada tekrar edip duruyor. Eminim yapacak daha iyi işlerin vardır. Belki de yemeğe dönmelisin, eminim varlığını özleyen ve ilgine değer birkaç leydi kalmıştır-”

“Nereden çıkardın?”

Loki bilerek ve isteyerek tuzağa basıyor.

“Neyi?”

“İlgimi çeken leydiler olduğunu?”

Kalbi boğazında atmaya başlıyor, çılgın bir ritim, duymak istemediği bir ritim.

“Çekmiyorlar mı?”

“Bazen. Bazen değil.”

“Bazen ilgini kandan ve savaştan başka hiçbir şey çekmiyor, bu zavallı leydilerin suçu değil-”

“Doğru. Bazen de ilgimi senden başka hiçbir şey çekmiyor, ama bu da leydilerin suçu değil.”

Nefesi duyulur şekilde dudaklarına takılıyor ama artık umrunda değil. Buradan sonra değil. Nasıl yapabilir, nasıl- Konuştuğunda sesi titriyor.

“Kelimelerin. Sana dikkatli olmanı söyleyeli daha beş tam dakika bile olmadı ve işte aynı yere döndük-”

“Ne söylediğimin gayet farkındayım.”

“Olduğunu sanmıyorum-”

“Loki.” Onun sesi de hiç olmadığı kadar yumuşak. “Bana kim olduğunu söyle. Lütfen.”

“Kimse yok. Sana bunu daha önce de söyledim ama anlamamakta direniyorsun-”

“Sevdiğin biri yok?”

“Hayır.”

“İstediğin biri?”

O kadar açık bir yalan ki sanki anlayacakmış gibi geliyor ona. Uyumak ve günden kurtulmak istiyor.

“Bu konuşmanın bitme vakti gelmiş-”

“Hayır, bence asıl konuya yeni giriyoruz.”

“Thor, inan bana bütün sabrım tükendi-”

“Daha önce oldu mu? Biriyle?” Çenesini sıkıyor. Düşünce onu rahatsız etmiş gibi- neden? Konuyu neden buraya çekiyor?

“Bana gerçekten daha önce biriyle yatıp yatmadığımı mı soruyorsun?”

“Sanırım öyle yapıyorum.”

“Buna cevap vermeyeceğim.”

“Neden olmasın?”

“Çünkü seni ilgilendirmez?”

“İlgilendirir-”

“Neden?”

“Kalbini bu kadar kıranın o olduğundan eminim de ondan. Sana söyledim, sana zarar veren her kimse-”

“Körsün.” Loki bu kez bağırmıyor ama sesindeki bir şey kendini bağırıyormuş gibi hissetmesine sebep oluyor. “Fırtına sana çok yakışıyor Thor, sen de onun gibi kendi gürültünden başka hiçbir şey duymuyor, kendi ışığından başka hiçbir şey görmüyorsun.”

“Loki-”

“Odamdan çık. Bir daha söylemeyeceğim.”

“Çıkmazsam?”

“Seni dışarı atabileceğimin farkındasındır umarım?”

“Yapabileceğini biliyorum. Ama bunca zamandır yapmadığına göre, belki de atmak istemiyorsun?”

Lanet olsun. Loki onun haklı olduğunu biliyor, bunca zamandır bunu yapmayı aklına bile getirmedi.

“Neden istemeyeyim?”

“Loki.” Thor ona doğru birkaç adım atıyor, aralarındaki mesafe kapanmaya başlarken Loki'nin kalbi boğazında daha da yükseliyor sanki, neden paniklediğinden emin olamıyor. 

“Orada kal.”

“Bana bak-”

“Bana yaklaşma-”

“Loki-”

“Yeter. Şımarık bir çocuk gibisin, kendi isteklerinden başka hiçbir şey senin için önemli değil. Bunu benimle igiliymiş gibi göstermeye çalışıyorsun ama değil. Sana söylemeliyim çünkü sen öyle istiyorsun, çünkü Thor istedikten sonra diğerlerinin sebepleri ya da sorunları mühim değildir, olamaz-”

“Loki. Lütfen.”

Loki o anda odan kurtulmanın yolunu buluyor. Bunca zamandır aklına gelmemesi çok tuhaf aslında, o kadar açık ki.

“Sana söyleyeceğim.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Eğer bana yalvarırsan.” Hayır diyeceğinden emin. Asla yapmaz, kimse için. Hiç kimse için.

“Ama çocuk gibi davranan benim, değil mi?”

“Ya da çıkıp gidebilirsin?” İçinden gitmesi için yalvarıyor, yalnız kalması gerek. Biraz daha üzerine gelirse ne yapacağını bilemiyor. Bütün cephanesini tüketti.

Sonra o konuşmaya başlıyor ve Loki'nin içini şaşkınlık kaplıyor.

“Lütfen, Loki. Bana söyle, lütfen-”

Daha iyisini yapması gerekecek.

“Dizlerinin üstünde.”

“Saçmalıyorsun-” Aha, bu işe yarayabilir.

“Kapı son bıraktığın yerde duruyor-”

“Lanet olsun Loki.” Dudakları geriliyor ama yine de dizlerinin üstüne çöküyor. “Lütfen, bana söyle. Yalvarıyorum. Oldu mu?”

Gözler. Mavi, ona bakan gökyüzü, içinde toplanan bulutlar var, fırtına yaklaşıyor. Onu öfkelendirdim. Fırtına sonunda vardığında ne olacak? Gerçekten gidecek misin, sözümü dinleyecek misin? İkimizi de korumaya çalışıyordum, aptalsın, o kadar aptalsın ki-

Eller.

Eller, bacaklarında. Önce dengesini sağlamak için tutunuyor gibiydi ama sonra değil. Eller, yukarı doğru kayıyor, sanki ormanda, ayak izleriyle işaretlenmiş bir yolu izler gibi-

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Yalvarıyorum.”

“Thor-”

“Sessiz olmazsan beni duyamayacaksın.”

Kontrolü kaybetti.

Eller, yola devam ediyor, gözler- gözlerine bakma. Rüya mı? Belki gözlerini açacak ve o burada olmayacak, bir kere daha yalnız uyanacak. O kadar sevgiden sonra yalnız uyanmak, o kadar ağır bir yük ki. Neredeyse komik.

“Bir şey söylemiyorsun ve bu yaptığın-”

Eller, pantolonunun bağcıklarına uzanıyor. Parmakları titriyor mu, emin olamıyor, yeterince ışık yok.

“Thor-”

“Şşşş. Duyamayacaksın-”

“Her ne yapıyorsan fazla ileri gidiyorsun-”

“Duyamayacaksın.”

Sonunda ipleri açmayı başarıyor, oda birden çok sıcak oluverdi, hayır soğuk. Sıcak. Soğuk. Her ikisi. Parmakları kumaşı çekiştiriyor. Onu durdurmayı denemesi gerekir ama o anda bunu nasıl yapacağını hatırlayamıyor bir türlü, eller, kumaşı yoldan çekiyor.

Bunun aslında ne kadar uygunsuz olduğunu ancak iş işten geçtikten sonra anlıyor ama çok geç. Gözler. Ona bakıyor, oraya. Bir anda sanki kalbi binlerce parçaya ayrılıp bedenine dağılmış gibi, her yerinde nabızlar hissetmeye başlıyor, boğazındaki hala güçlü, göğsündeki kemiğine ağrı verecek kadar sert çarpıyor ve bir tanesi de tam onun gözlerini dikip neredeyse çocukça bir merakla incelediği yerde atıyor. Ona bu kadar dikkatli bakmaya devam ederse kırılacak.

“Dur.”

“Olmaz. Daha benden istediğin şeyi yapmayı bitirmedim.”

“Böyle bir şey istemedim-”

“Yalvarmamı istedin. Ben de öyle yapıyorum. Ve sana son kez söylüyorum, bu kadar çok konuşursan duyamacaksın.”

Sonra istese de konuşamıyor çünkü elleri gözlerinin yerini alıyor, ilk dokunuşu çok narin bir şey için saklanmış gibi, bir serçenin boynunu okşamak için uygun olabilir belki. Dudağını ısıyor, ses çıkarırsa duyamayacak. Duyması gerekiyor, merak Loki isimli savaş alanında bir tek çarpışma bile kaybetmedi bugüne dek.

İkinci dokunuşu biraz daha gerçek, parmaklarının uçlarını hissedebiliyor, sanki dokunmaya izni olduğundan emin değilmiş gibi bir hali var ve bütün bunların ortasında Loki'nin kalbini kırıyor. Ona izin vermedi, vermez. Veremez. Bunu biliyordur değil mi? Biliyordur. Belki de onu da Loki'yi incittiği kadar incitiyordur.

“Loki.” Kelime beynini kaplamaya başlayan sisin arasından parıldayarak geçiyor. Adını söyledi, bu nedense her şeyi daha da gerçekdışı kılıyor.

“Duyamıyorum.”

“Şşş.”

Sonra başını eğiyor ve Loki daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan dudaklarını ona bastırıyor ve Loki'nin gözleri arzusunun dışında kapanıveriyorlar, onları açık tutması gerekiyordu oysa. Söz vermişti, rüyaymış gibi yapmak daha kolay ama kolay olanı yapmayacağına söz vermişti-

Sıcak. Soğuk. Kolları gömleğinin kumaşının altında ürperiyor ama onun ağzı sıcak. O kadar sıcak ki bedeninin iki parçası birbirinden bağımsızmış gibi hissediyor bir an, kaburgalarında buzdan sarkıtlar asılı ama bacaklarının üzerinden lav akıyor gibi. Bunun nasıl mümkün olabildiğinden emin değil ama emin olması da gerekmiyor, bilmesi gerekmiyor. 

Çünkü duyabiliyor.

Thor'un boğazı titreşiyor, belki onu açık tutmaya çalıştığı için, belki de bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştığı için. Her ne söylüyorsa, kelimeler oluşturacak durumda değil, ağzında başka şeyler varken değil, orada kelimelere yer yok- Loki kendi bedeni hakkında açıkça düşünürken bu kadar utangaç olacağını hayal etmemişti hiç, ama o kendisine dokunurken bedeni Loki'den çok ona aitmiş gibi hissettiyor. Bunu nasıl yaptığı, Loki'nin öğrenmek için uğruna hayatının birkaç yılını feda edeceği derecede önemli bir sır. Onun kullanmayı bilmediği ama Thor'un bildiği bir silah daha.

Ama bunları düşünecek zamanı yok, hiçbir şeye zamanı yok. Bütün dünya etrafında bir girdap gibi dönüyor, düşündüğü, bildiği, inandığı her şey. Sabit olan sadece o, ışık altın saçlarında parlıyor ve Loki bir saniyeliğine gözlerini açtığında onun da kendisini izlediğini görüyor, ona daha önce hiç böyle bakmamıştı. Kendini pantolonu kaybettiği andakinden bile daha çıplak hissediyor bir anda, üstelik gömleği hala üzerinde olmasına rağmen. Her şey birbirine zıt yarımların zorla bir araya yapıştırılmasından oluşur gibi; kumaşla ten, sıcakla soğuk, kolayla zor ve Loki ve-

Elini onun saçlarına sokuyor, düşünmeden yapılmış bir hareket, onun için çok ender. Parmaklarına dolanan tutamlar, bir an nazik mi sert mi davranması gerektiğinden emin olamıyor. Thor'un ona nasıl davrandığından emin olamıyor, canını acıtacak bir şey yapmadığına göre çok nazik ama sıcaklık ve dilinin kadife gibi dokunuşu sadece zalimce olarak nitelenebilir. Tutuşunu sıkılaştırıyor.

Sonra gözlerini kapamasına fırsat kalmadan görüşü kayboluyor, milyonlarca beyaz noktacık, görüşünün önünde dansetmeye başlıyorlar, hayatında gördüğü ilk kar gibi. Onu bırakması gerektiğini hayal meyal hatırlayabiliyor, belki de geri çekilmek ister ama ellerini onun saçlarından çözmesi beklediğinden çok daha zor, hele de görüşü bu kadar parlak beyazken. Onun yüzünü hala görebiliyor, mavi gözler, ona bakan gökyüzü. Fırtına sonunda hedefe vardı ve son anda gözlerini kapatıyor. Loki onu seyretmeye devam ediyor, o sonunda geri çekilene kadar.

Kolları onu tutmuyor olsa düşmüş olurdu, onu yavaşça kendine doğru çekiyor, çok önemli bir şeymiş gibi göğsüne bastırıyor. Loki'ye durumu daha da komik görünüyor o an, kendisinin pantolonu yok, Thor'unsa saçları darmadağın ve yüzünün hali o anda içeri girebilecek herkesin ne olduğunu anlamasına yetecek kadar açık bir kanıt ama karda üşümüş çocuklar gibi birbirlerinin etrafında kıvrılıyorlar.

“Duydum.” diye mırıldanıyor, yarı açık gözlerle. Onun dudakları bir gülümsemeyi şekillendirmek için kıvrılıyor ve bu Loki'ye bir mucize gibi görünüyor, az önce yaptıklarından sonra sanki hayatta normal olmayan hiçbir şey yokmuşçasına kolay gülümseyebiliyor oluşu.

“Sevindim.” Bir el saçlarını okşuyor, çok nazik, çok dikkatli. Çok uzun zamandır olmadığı kadar özenli. “Şimdi bana cevap verecek misin?”

“Gerçekten hala bir cevap duymaya ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Hayır. Ama duymak istiyorum?” Dudaklarını şakağına bastırıyor. “Yoksa yeterince yalvarmadım mı?”

Loki bir an onun kaburgalarına hafif bir yumruk geçirmekle cevap vermek arasında kalıyor ama sonra ikisini de yapmaya karar veriyor. Cevabını onun dudaklarına fısıldıyor, sessiz bir cevap, gerçek olması bir mucize olan bir öpücük.

“Yemeğe dönecek misin-” Bir yandan da elleri onun pelerinini tutan kopçalarla uğraşıyor.

“Ah kapa çeneni.” Yüzündeki bezmiş ifade bir göz kırpış kadar sürüyor, sonra pelerinini bir kenara atıp eski yerine dönüyor, boynunda bir hat izliyor. Taze karda açılan ilk yol.  
Onun bir harita yapmasını istiyor, bütün yolları bulsun, her bir kuytuyu, keşfedilmemiş her bir vadiyi not etsin. Bir an istediği şeyin büyüklüğü onu korkutuyor ama sonra onun dudakları köprücük kemiğine dokunuyor ve korkmak için önünde zaman olduğunu düşünerek rahatlıyor.  
Zamanları var. 

Ona dokunmayı bırakamıyor gibi, parmaklarını kaburgalarının arasındaki boşluklara uydurmaya çalışıyor, bunu o kadar büyük bir sabırla yapıyor ki Loki'nin içi onunla dalga geçme düşüncesini kaldıramıyor. Onun yerine uzanıp yüzüne dokunuyor, çok genç, çok tanıdık, çok kıymetli olan yüzü. Çizgileri bazı yerlerde o kadar sert ki Loki bir dağ doruğundan aşağıya inen yolu arar gibi hissediyor kendini, kemiğin sertliği çenesinin altında etin yumuşaklığına dönüşüyor. 

Kendi haritasını da yapması gerekecek.

Thor kendi yolculuğuna onun karnında son veriyor, sakince yanına kıvrılıp Loki'nin omzunu yastık olarak kullanmasına izin veriyor. Loki güldüğünde merakla ona bakıyor.

“Ne oldu?”

“Sadece- beş adım ötemizde devasa bir yatak var ve biz-biz yerde uyuyoruz.” Bu neden bu kadar komik geliyor kendisi de emin değil ama o anda öyle.

Thor da gülüyor.

“Bence burası mükemmel.” Dudakları alnına değiyor. “Yatakta bir şeyler yazmayı denedin mi hiç? Kağıt hemen yırtılır.”

“Bir şeyler mi yazıyoruz?” Kendi aklındaki haritayı düşündüğünde nefesi hızlanıyor.

“Yazıyordum.” Parmakları dudaklarının izlediği hattın üzerinden geçiyor. “Bir sürü şey yazdım.”

“Benimle paylaşmayı düşünüyor musun?”

“Belki daha sonra.” Dudakları tekrar alnına değiyor. “Uyu, Loki.”

Ve Loki ilk kez onun dediğini yapıyor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye Krematoryum için yazılmıştır, hikayenin ismi için de kendisine teşekkür ediyorum.


End file.
